


Insomnia

by l_ily42



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Newsies, Gay Spot Conlon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, M/M, Protective Racetrack Higgins, Soft Spot Conlon, Spot Conlon Needs a Hug, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins-centric, The Author Regrets Nothing, like in a cheesy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ily42/pseuds/l_ily42
Summary: As far as Spot could remember, he never slept. You see, he had his reasons: lack of time, stress, the strike...Oh, yes, and that pretty Racetrack Higgins.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Insomnia

It was about 11 p.m. and Spot was on the Manhattan side of the Brooklyn Bridge. Anyone passing by could see his longing eyes, fixed on Brooklyn, for since he and his boys decided to help on strike, Spot began to spend his nights in Manhattan. He knew that as soon as it was over he would return to his beloved home, but he couldn’t help feeling a little sentimental. 

Spot leaned on the bridge parapet, enjoying the view. He knew that most of the other boys were already on their bed, dreaming sweet, but even though Spot got himself a bed at the lodging house, he wouldn’t join them.

As far as Spot could remember, he never slept. Sure, he had a few blinks here and there, but to actually lay on a bed, close his eyes and dream? Yeah, these were things he had never experienced and neither would. Not that it was a choice of his. You see, when you're the King of Brooklyn, it means you get some privileges, but also many responsibilities, such as you having to be prepared for everything, especially for a sneak attack during the night, in order to preserve the life of all your newsies. Spot Conlon couldn't and wouldn't sleep, for his laziness wasn't as valuable as his brothers.

But that was before he heard about whatever was going on with the Manhattan newsies. Way before Jack Kelly went to Brooklyn just to check the king's opinion on the movement. Before he and his boys joined the strike for good. It was before, when Spot had anything on his mind but all the New York newsies. Now, with that much in his head, he had more reasons to not be able to sleep: the lack of time and the stress.

Oh, yes, and that Racetrack Higgins who was so pretty Spot would love to spend sleepless nights just thinking about his sparkling eyes and gorgeous lips without having to worry about anything else. What Spot wouldn’t give to run his hands on the Manhattan boy’s hair or even have the chance to touch his face. Oh, to kiss him...

“Hey Spot, won’t ya get inside?” asked a well known voice behind Spot. He turned and saw that very Racetrack, with a cigar in his hands and a soft smile stamped on his face. “Can’t sleep?”

“Yeah, somethin’ like that.” Spot answered, almost blushing from seeing the boy he had just thought of kissing. “I don’t usually sleep. I’s just never tired. How ‘bout you?”

“Uh, that’s interesting.” said Race, after lighting his cigar. “I’s not tired yet and saw you’s out here. Ya know, just thought we could talk a little.”

Spot nodded and checked him from top to bottom as Race walked towards him, now with the cigar in his mouth. Spot couldn’t help but wonder if Racetrack’s kiss tasted like smoke. It was no big deal, of course, because the very idea of kissing him would probably never come true.

“So tell me ‘bout you sleeping hours.” Race asked, now leaning on the parapet as well.

“It’s nothin’, really. I just don’t have enough time, ya know? I’s always worried ‘bout somethin and that usually keeps me awake all night. Especially now with the whole strike thing goin’ on. It’s just a different concern everyday and I’s…” Spot, who was before looking at the river, raised his gaze to the other boy’s eyes. “I’s really tired, Racer. But I just can’t leave my newsies, Jack’s newsies, not even to rest.”

“Yeah, Spot, I got you. I really got you.” assured Race, putting his hand on Spot’s shoulder. “But don’t you think that, if you’s tired, your boys will get less help than if you’s ok? Don’t ya have ta look good for them? ‘Cause one thing’s for sure, Spot: you’s not lookin’ good.” Spot smiled weird and Race immediately took his hand off his shoulder. “I- I mean- Of course you got a pretty face- I mean- I’s just talkin’ about your tired face. You don’t look good as you look tired as hell. I can see really dark circles above your eyes.”

Spot, blushing along with Race after the quick compliment, stopped looking at him and turned to face the river again. “Uh, yeah, maybe I could use some rest.”

“I’s not tryna force you anythin’, Spot. Seriously, if you don’t want ta, I won’t make y-”

“It’s fine, Racer.” Spot faced Race again. “I guess you’s right. But I don’t think I’ll be able ta sleep just fine, ya know? It's been a long time since I last laid me back on a bed, closed me eyes and dreamed. I can’t even remember how ta do it! I had no newsies worries back then.” He blinked a few times, thinking, and stared at Race straight in his eyes. “I’ll try.”

“Well that seems kinda alright for me.” Race smiled and sat on the floor, leaning his back against the parapet. He looked up, inviting Spot to sit next to him, who did.

Racer just kept on smoking, facing the sky and counting the stars as a comfortable silence was held over them. Spot felt surprisingly cozy by sitting next to Racer. He felt even safe, as if all the trouble they were defying weren't that difficult. Thinking about how lucky he was for being so close to the boy he had a crush on, Spot’s eyes went on gazing at Race's face, who was still looking up. Oh, to kiss him...

Spot couldn't tell how long they kept that position, it could’ve been hours just as much it could’ve been seconds. All he knew was that, at some point, Race stopped his smoking and star counting and they both began to stare deeply in each other’s eyes. So deeply, Spot could barely remember when Race placed a hand on his cheek, almost as it always was there. As their lips were inches away from touching themselves, Spot couldn’t hold on anymore and at the next second he found himself kissing Race.

It was a brief lip touching, for Spot was scared, although he was interested in finding out what might’ve happened if it did last longer. When they broke apart from each other, Race’s hand still resting on Spot’s face, all they thought about doing was smiling.

“I- I likes- I- oh, dear me! I-”

“You don’t have to say anythin’.” Spot smiled softly, laying his head on Race’s shoulder. “But if you could be me pillow I’d be pleased.”

Race laughed gently and whispered “I’s ok with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! I hope you liked this oneshot. It's my first time writing on AO3 but I think I'll get used to it.
> 
> Sorry for any mistake, english is not my first language and I made this as a writing practice. If you see anything I could improve, please share it in the comment section, I'd be grateful.


End file.
